


The mystery of the catfolk

by SummonerJen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Catboy Alec, Catboys & Catgirls, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Love, M/M, Mystery, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Sibling Love, Warlock Magnus Bane, catfolk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummonerJen/pseuds/SummonerJen
Summary: People have been reporting sightings of a mysterious creature in town. Raphael seeks the help of Magnus as he's not able to find any traces of said creature. This particular creature is said to be powerful beyond words, but has always been thought to only be a legend, a story you tell your children. Magnus and his friends have to come up with a plan to find the rare creature, before anyone else does.





	1. The legend

Magnus was laughing so hard that his stomach hurt and tears were streaming down his face. 

“I swear to god Magnus I will kill you! I’m never going on a blind date again!” Catarina said, throwing a pillow at her friend who was still laughing. 

“Te-te-tell me ag-again what he sa-said!” Magnus said while laughing. Catarina groaned and buried her face in her hands.

“He started crying, telling me how much he loved me and said that I was an angel sent to him from heaven” 

Magnus howled in laughter, falling off his chair.

“MAGNUS! It’s not funny. You’re a horrible friend” 

Magnus wiped the tears away and sat back down on his chair, smiling kindly at his friend while squeezing her hand in comfort. 

“I’m sorry that it didn’t work out work out with this guy either. But Cat, you are beautiful, and you will find someone. Anyone would be lucky to have you”  
Catarina smiled, squeezing Magnus hand back. They had a tradition to always meet on Saturdays, no matter what. Magnus was busy being high warlock while Catarina was running back and forth to the hospital where she worked. They had been friends a long time and so they decided to make a pact to meet at least once a week. 

“Okay less talk about me. How are you doing?” Catarina asked, taking a sip of red wine. 

“Oh, you know…same old, same old.” 

“Really? No special boy or girl?” Catarina said with a smirk.

“I’m over that. I haven’t been with anyone in six months now, you know that.”

Catarina looked at her friend with an analyzing gaze. Magnus squirmed a little in his seat.

“Cat, I’m fine” 

“You work too much Magnus. I’m worried about you. You look tired all the time and you use too much of your magic every week” 

Magnus waved a dismissive hand and stood up to pour himself a new drink. 

“I told you. I’m fine. Let’s talk about something else OR drink more alcohol” 

Catarina laughed and let Magnus pour her another drink. They talked and laughed, mostly making fun of their grumpy friend Ragnor who was currently in London. 

“If anyone needs to get laid, it’s Ragnor” Catarina said, making Magnus spit out his drink as he started laughing loudly. They were both more than tipsy at this stage. Magnus had insisted that Catarina stayed the night at his place, and so they stumbled their way to the bedroom, which took longer than usual as they stopped to laugh at everything. 

“Okay but for real, Magnus” Catarina slurred as they were in the bedroom. 

“You need to find a distraction for yourself. You can’t keep working at the rate that you’re doing, I just want you to be happy”

Magnus fell to the floor as he tried to remove his pants. He let out a whine while Catarina just laughed at him from the bed. 

“I have Chairman Meow” Magnus mumbled as he collapsed on the bed beside his friend, shirt and necklaces still on. Catarina snorted.

“I’m not talking about a pet Magnus! I’m talking about a hobby or a girl-/boyfriend” 

“I can take care of myself” 

Catarina patted him on the back. 

“Sure you can”

After that, they both fell into a deep sleep, Magnus having his arm at an awkward angle. 

****

When Magnus woke up his head was bounding, he was drooling and he couldn’t feel his arm. He tried to turn around but whined as his head pounded. 

“Cat” he rasped out, voice sounding deeper than usual. His friend swatted his hand away as he tried to shake her. 

“Cat, my arm is dead” Magnus whined, shaking his friend with more force. 

“God, Magnus! You just slept on your arm, relax” Catarina whispered, rubbing her temple with a frown on her face. Magnus tried to shake his arm with the other one, and slowly started to feel the blood returning to his fingers. 

“Why did we drink so much?” Magnus groaned. They were both starting to fall asleep again but were startled as the doorbell ringed. 

“No!” Catarina protested, hiding her face under her pillow. 

“GO AWAY” Magnus yelled, but the person at the door didn’t leave. Magnus reluctantly rolled out of bed on unsteady legs and muttered swear words under his breath the whole way to the door. When he opened it, light hit his face, making him jump backwards as it hurt his eyes. 

“Dios mio, you look like a corps” Raphael said, looking Magnus up and down while shaking his head. Magnus hair was flat on one side and still up in his signature Mohawk on the other. He had dark circles from his eyeliner around both eyes and he wasn’t wearing any pants. 

“Why are you here, you demon” Magnus whined, not caring that he sounded like a small child. 

“First of all, you’re the one with demon blood and secondly, I texted you yesterday and told you that I needed to speak to you and that I would come over this morning” 

Magnus tried to wreck his brain, but he couldn’t remember seeing Raphael’s text. 

“Whatever just let me freshen up and drink a bucket load of water first” Magnus said, gesturing for Raphael to come inside. As Raphael passed Magnus he grimaced and held his breath.

“Wash your teeth while you’re at it, you smell like a distillery” 

Magnus walked towards his bathroom, showing Raphael his middle finger. As Magnus showered, he cured his headache with magic, not knowing why he hadn’t thought about that before, feeling better immediately. He brushed his teeth and snapped his fingers, making his hair style itself and his signature black eyeliner to appear on his face. He put on black skinny jeans and a dark red button up. As he walked back to the living room, Raphael was talking to Catarina who also looked a lot better after having a shower in the guest room. Before he sat down, he went to the kitchen to get some water. 

“Okay, Raphael. What is so important that you had to come all the way here” Magnus said, sitting down in a chair. 

“I’ve heard rumours…” Raphael started but stopped as Magnus laughed. 

“You know if this is about some demon, you should contact the shadowhunters. Those leather loving people do that for a living you know” 

“Will you just listen to me you idiot?” 

“Be quiet Magnus, You’ll want to hear this” Catarina said, looking serious. That made Magnus put down his glass and lean forward in his chair.

“Well, now I’m intrigued” 

“There have been rumours about sightings of a catfolk” Raphael said, with a serious tone. Magnus raised his eyebrows.

“Catfolk are just stories, they’re not real” 

“That’s what everyone thinks yes. At first, I didn’t think anything by it but more and more downworlders have reported seeing one and I quote “tall dark haired man with black ears and tail”. So you tell me what else they could be talking about” Raphael said sarcastically while Catarina seemed deep in thought. 

“Magnus, if this is true, we need to find him before anyone else does” Catarina whispered. 

“I have been trying to find him for months, there are no traces of him anywhere and his movements seem completely random…That’s why I’m here” Raphael explained. Magnus leaned back in his chair, his thoughts flying to all the information he knew about the mysterious catfolk. They were creatures that were told as bedtime stories for kids and had been written about in some history books. Magnus had never believed them to be real, they were only legends. It was said that their fur had magical powers, with which one could do all sorts of powerful spells and potions. If this catboy was in fact real, Raphael and Catarina were right, they had to find him. 

“If he is real, he will be in grave danger if he gets captured by the wrong people. Like that awful brat Sebastian that has been wreaking havoc in the city for a while now” 

“That’s exactly why I’ve been trying to find him. I came close once, but he’s smart”

“We need to plan this well if we’re going to succeed…and you should try to convince everyone that the rumours are nonsense. I’m still sceptical myself” Magnus said, standing up to go and find books that could hold some information about catfolk. 

“I’ll go home and see what I can find. I’ll also message Ragnor, he might know something more about this” Catarina said, disappearing into a portal. 

“Tell me how I can help” Raphael said, walking up to Magnus. 

“I need you to find out everything you can from the people who claim to have seen the catboy” Magnus muttered, already deep into reading a book. Raphael nodded and disappeared the way he came. Magnus read and read but not many of his books held any useful information. In one of them, there was a drawn sketch of both a catboy and girl. They were basically humans, except for their ears and tail. Under the sketch read: 

_The catfolk are magical creatures, being able to move as smoothly as a cat. Their fur is softer than anything in this world and just one little hair from their ears or tail can be used to make the strongest spells this world has ever seen. Historically, catfolk were worshiped and the richest households would show off their wealth by having a pet catboy or girl. The catfolk showed complete trust in their owners when they purred. Their purring could alter emotions in the whole house. When people discovered the great power that the catfolk held, they started to keep them as slaves rather than loved pets. Many thought that they were extinct but now and then, sightings are reported and the status of the catfolks are today, unknown._

Magnus let out a deep sigh as that was all of the basic information many of the books had to offer. After going through all of the books that held any information, it was already nightfall. He sat down on his sofa with a frustrated grunt and petted the chairman kindly. 

“Can’t you help me find this poor catboy Chairman?” Magnus mumbled, scratching the cat behind the ears. The chairman just started purring, stroking his small cheek against Magnus hand. Just as Magnus started put on the TV, a fire message landed on his couch. 

_Catarina told me about your situation. I will be there first thing in the morning, I might be able to help. – Ragnor_

Magnus smiled and sent back a message in confirmation, before turning back to the TV.

“What do you think he’s like Chairman?” Magnus asked his cat who ignored him completely. 

“What am I even doing? I’ve never believed in this stuff before” he muttered to himself. He watched TV for a while but could concentrate as his mind kept replaying the words that he had read about the catfolk…

****  
Ragnor turned up the next day with Catarina and Raphael. He had brought with him an old dusty book that he dropped down on Magnus kitchen table. 

“This is the only book that I’ve ever found that contains real information about the catfolk” Ragnor explained. 

“So, how do we find him?” Magnus asked curiously. 

“We don’t find him. He finds us” 

“How?” Raphael asked with a frown. 

“Why would he come to us? Aren’t they supposed to be super mistrusting?” Catarina asked. 

“Yes, there is nothing assuring that this will work but it’s the only thing that I’ve found about how to lure them out” Ragnor said, looking at all of them with a serious expression. 

“Okay, how do we do this?” Magnus asked with determination. 

“The catfolk loves to climb. Their favourite spot is usually old big oak trees. Are there any nearby?” 

“I know of a place” Magnus whispered, tugging at his ear cuff nervously. Catarina noticed his nervous tick but didn’t have time to say anything as Ragnor nodded and pulled out a big ruby diamond from his pocket. Catarina gasped, and Raphael’s eyes widened.

“Is that a real diamond?” Catarina asked in shock. 

“Yes”

“Where the hell did you get a real ruby from?” Raphael asked, staring at the ruby like it was going to attack him. Ragnor rolled his eyes.

“Just relax. I didn’t steal it if that’s what you were thinking. I’ve had it in my possession for a while now” 

“And why do you have it with you?” Magnus asked.

“According to legend, Catfolk are drawn to rubies” 

“What? That’s stupid” Raphael scoffed. 

“It’s what the book states” Ragnor retorted. 

“Fine. So, we find a big oak, take the ruby with us and then what?” Magnus asked, getting impatient. 

“We can’t all go” Ragnor stated.

“As we already know from history or legend, the catfolk do not trust anyone because of the way they were treated. Only one of us will go to the location everyday, at the same time. This gives the catboy time to inspect you from a distance, until it feels safe enough to approach. The best time would be in the evening. They are punctual creatures so you should really come and go at the same times every day”

Everyone went silent, looking from one to the other. Magnus brain was racing. He didn’t really have time to do this but there was something that made him speak up.

“I’ll do it” 

None of his friends seemed surprised as Ragnor handed him the ruby.

“You’ll have to be discreet. Make it look like you’re just there for a picnic of whatever the hell you do. Read a book, draw or do something so that the catboy doesn’t suspect that you’re looking for him, you carry the ruby with you and take it out to look at it from time to time. If you just take it out and have it on the ground, it looks suspicious” 

“You’re making me nervous” Magnus said with a small laugh. They stayed and talked strategies for a while before Raphael and Catarina had to leave. 

“Be careful Magnus” Catarina said, giving him a hug.

“And don’t scare the poor creature away” Raphael said with a smirk, before both of them disappeared into a portal. Ragnor opened another portal for himself.

“What do we do with him if he is in fact real?” Magnus asked. 

“We’ll deal with that when we get there” Ragnor said with a small smile, before he too stepped into a portal. 

**** 

The next day, Magnus read up on catfolk in the book Ragnor had brought. He felt restless as he would go to the oak tree just outside of town the first time this evening. He learned that the people who had had catfolk as pets in the old days were all from the shadow world. They had been mostly warlocks and shadowhunters. This meant that they were invisible to mundanes. This fact explained why there wasn’t any information about the catfolk in mundane history books. Magnus also learned a few interesting facts about the creatures. They calmed down when they were being scratched behind the ears but could attack you if you tried to touch them without their consent. They were untrustworthy of new people and were excellent climbers. What shocked Magnus the most was the stories about owners who had fallen in love with their pets. The catfolk felt love like no other. They became protective and prone to jealousy when they developed feelings for others. Magnus sat and read about them the whole day, until it was time for him to leave for the oak tree. He packed a blanket to sit on and some food as well as a book to read. His heart was beating faster as he stepped through the portal. The oak tree stood in front of him. It stood alone in a open field with forest surrounding it. It was so quiet here that it was hard to imagine the city being only twenty minutes away. Magnus walked closer to the tree and couldn’t help but grimace. He had taken Camille here when they were dating. That’s why he was hesitant to tell the others about this place. He shook his head and put the blanked down by the tree so that he could lean against it. He took out some of his food and started reading his book. It was hard to concentrate on the words as his heart again started beating faster. Every sound he heard, made him turn his head.  
“Get it together Magnus” he muttered to himself as he tried to concentrate on the words in his book instead. This was going to be a long evening…


	2. Beautiful creature

Magnus had sat under the oak tree for two hours when he got up and packed his things. He couldn’t help but feel disappointed but knew deep down that nothing was going to happen the first time. Ragnor had told him not to stay more than two hours as not to irritate the creature for staying at it’s sleeping place. When Magnus got back home he hopped into the shower. They weren’t even sure that the tree was the right one. Hell, they weren’t even sure that the catboy was real. Magnus laughed to himself for how ridiculous all of this felt. Just a few months ago, Magnus would never had agreed to do something like this, he wouldn't have even believed the creature to be real. He wasn’t sure what made him so interested to find this mysterious catboy. After his shower he collapsed on his bed with his cat and sent the others a text about today's events. None of them were surprised and Raphael said that he found another potential tree, where he would keep a look out. Magnus was lost in his thoughts before he thought of an idea. The shadowhunters had a whole archive of old texts in their institute. The old book Ragnor had brought told that shadowhunters used to have catfolk as pets, especially the rich families. Maybe he should pay the lovely Clary a visit tomorrow. 

****

The next morning Magnus sent Clary a fire message, asking her to meet him outside of the institute. Magnus wasn’t fond of shadowhunters but he liked Clary well enough. 

“Hello Magnus! To what do I owe the pleasure?” Clary asked with a bright smile. One of the reasons why Magnus liked the girl was because she didn’t judge Magnus for being a downworlder, which many other shadowhunters still did. 

“Clary darling. I love your shoes!” Magnus said, looking at the red high heeled shoes she was wearing. 

“Thank you! And you look fabulous as always. How can I help you?”

“I was wondering if you have any information about catfolk in your archives?” 

“So, the rumors have reached you too? About the mysterious catboy in town” she said with a knowing look. 

“You’ve heard about it?” 

“Yes. My best friend Simon is one of the people who has seen a glimpse of this mysterious creature” 

“Seriously?” Magnus asked in shock.

“Yes. I can ask Simon to come over if you want? To tell you what he saw himself. You’ve helped us plenty so let me do this for you, but I can’t take you with me to the archives, I’m sorry” she said, looking genially apologetic. 

“That’s fine. I guessed as much…But I would love to hear from your friend” Magnus said with a smile. 

“Sure! I’ll send him a fire message immediately. He’ll be here soon. He’s a vampire after all” 

Magnus nodded and checked his phone while Clary sent the message. He had to cancel a lot of client appointments as he was too focused on finding this mysterious creature. 

“Clary! What are you doing out here?” a male voice came from the front doors of the institute. A blond shadowhunter made his way to them and Magnus rolled his eyes as he recognized Jace. 

“Just doing some business with your lovely girlfriend” Magnus said sweetly, making Jace scoff. Before Jace could answer, a boy with dark hair and pale skin appeared next to Clary. 

“I got your message!” the boy said with a smile. 

“Simon, this is Magnus Bane, the high warlock of Brooklyn” Clary said, introducing them. 

“Nice to meet you! My name is Simon Lewis. How can I help you?” 

“I was hoping you could tell me about the catboy” Magnus said casually, making Jace groan out loud.

“THAT’S what this is about? You can’t seriously think that it’s real?” 

“Shut it blondie I’m trying to listen to Sherwin” 

“It’s Simon. And I don’t know what to tell you. I was just walking home one night when I heard a hiss coming from an ally, so I went in there. At first, I just thought it was a human but when he heard me approach, I saw his ears. They were completely black, and he looked at me with wide eyes before he jumped over a high fence and disappeared into the darkness, his long black tail swishing behind him. His eyes were hazel and his hair was black like the fur on his ears” Simon explained. Magnus looked at him in awe, drinking in every word. 

“That’s great and all but we have to go back to reality and our real work Clary so…” Jace said, cutting the silence before he ran back into the institute. Clary rolled her eyes.

“Call me if you need any more help, okay? I wouldn’t want the poor creature to get caught by the wrong people” she said, before running after her boyfriend. 

“Thank you for the help Sheldon, I’ll see you around” Magnus said, opening a portal. He heard Simon yell “It’s Simon!” before he stepped into his loft. 

****

Magnus returned to the oak tree every day at the same time for two weeks without any sign of the catboy. He was starting to get frustrated and was almost ready to give up. That was until Clary called him and told him to take his cat with him to the tree next time. Magnus didn’t understand why but did as Clary had said and brought the Chairman with him to the oak tree the next day. He put up a magical barrier so that the Chairman wouldn’t disappear into the forest. As he sat down under the tree he put on some music and watched the chairman sniff around his new environment and chasing a squirrel that ran away from him in panic. It was a beautiful evening as the sun was setting, colouring the sky a deep red. He closed his eyes as memories flooded his thoughts. This place reminded him of his ex-girlfriend. Camille had been emotionally abusive, and Magnus was glad that he had caught her cheating on him. He had been planning on proposing and couldn’t even think of the horrible marriage that would have been. As the playlist he was listening to worked as a lullaby, he didn’t even notice when he fell asleep. 

****

A sniffing sound woke Magnus up from his slumber. It was already beginning to get dark and Magnus opened his eyes quickly. He didn’t even have time to react when a firm body pinned him against the tree, a strong grip holding his hands over his head. He was staring into the most beautiful hazel eyes he had ever seen. The creature had beautiful full, kissable lips that made Magnus feel butterflies in his stomach and Magnus could see the dark soft ears twitching on top of the mans head, and the long black tail restlessly moving back and forth behind him. Magnus was afraid to move, so he let the catboy decide what the next move was. Magnus eyes widened as he felt the creature sniff his neck and slip a hand into Magnus jacket pocket. Magnus was too distracted by the sniffing to notice the catboy taking the ruby out of his pocket smoothly. The creature suddenly backed away quickly, holding the ruby in his hands, looking at it with wide eyes. Magnus didn’t move, heart beating fast as he watched the boy sit down in the grass with the ruby in his hands. Magnus noted the old looking black jeans and the same coloured shirt. The poor boy probably didn’t own that many clothing options, which made Magnus heart break a little. All the black contrasted with the boys ivory skin in a way that made Magnus think that this creature was something out of this world. The boy then started looking around, ears twitching as if he was looking for something. Chairman Meow came rushing from behind the tree to sniff at the catboy carefully. The catboy showed chairman the ruby and Magnus tilted his head as the chairman seemed just as enchanted by the red diamond. Magnus carefully took a step towards them but noticed immediately that it was a big mistake. The catboys ears flattened on his head and his tail started moving back and forth quickly as he glared at Magnus in warning. Magnus stopped and put up his hands in surrender. 

“I’m not going to hurt you, I promise” he said kindly, sitting down on the ground to show that he wasn’t going to move any closer. The creature didn’t seem convinced and moved further away from Magnus, the Chairman trotting after him. Magnus just sat there, looking at his cat interacting with the catboy. The catboy would shoot Magnus glances every now and then, swishing his tail in warning. The catboys ears were twitching all the time as he was petting Magnus’ cat. Suddenly, the catboys stomach grumbled loud enough for even Magnus to hear. 

“Are you hungry?” he asked softly, making the creature look from Magnus to the ruby, back and forth. He stood up and Magnus guessed that he was about to disappear. Magnus stood up just as quickly.

“Wait! Please” he said, making the catboy turn around cautiously. 

“I have food with me. Some sandwiches and some orange juice. Would you like to have some?” he asked carefully. The poor boy seemed conflicted, looking around in distress and moving his tail from left to right. Magnus picked up his picnic basket and moved carefully forward. He stopped halfway when the catboy hissed. Magnus put down the basket and backed away, back to the tree. Slowly, the catboy stepped closer to the basket, keeping his eyes on Magnus. When he reached the basket, he sat down by it and opened the lid curiously. His eyes widened as he saw the sandwiches and started eating them eagerly. Magnus smiled at the sight. 

“I can conjure up some more if your still hungry after those two” he said, sitting back down as not to alarm the boy. The boys ears stood up in curiosity. 

“Warlock?” the catboy asked, his voice deep, sending shivers down Magnus spine.

“That’s right. Magnus Bane, high warlock of Brooklyn” 

The catboy looked at him with a new curiosity, his tail no longer moving as fast as before. 

“What’s your name?” Magnus asked softly. The catboy squinted his eyes and took a huge bite of his sandwich. 

“Alec” the catboy said nervously. 

“Short for Alexander?” 

The boy nodded, taking more bites of the sandwich. The catboy took one of the sandwiches and put it in the small backpack he was carrying. Magnus didn't think anything by it at the time. After the boy had eaten, he started pacing back and forth, looking at his tree nervously. Magnus remembered Ragnor saying not to stay too long as this tree was probably the catboys home. Magnus stood up, making the Alec freeze. 

“I should be going” he said. As much as he didn’t want to leave the creature, he needed to get him to trust him, before offering him a place to stay. 

“I will be back tomorrow. We can…talk more” Magnus said kindly, watching the catboy fidget with his fingers. Magnus picked up the chairman and was about to step through his portal.

“Wait” Alec said. Magnus turned around in surprise, watching Alec hold out the ruby with a shaking hand.

“Keep it pretty boy” Magnus said with a wink, watching Alec blush deeply before he stepped through the portal.


	3. Trust me

“I brought you some different options from my favourite Thai food restaurant, I hope you like it” Magnus said from where he was sitting by the oak tree, looking at Alec who was looking into the different containers with curiosity, ears twitching. Magnus had been coming to the tree all week, bringing Alec food. Magnus knew that he had to gain the catboys trust, which was easier said than done. The few days Magnus had seen Alec, he had sat by the tree, watching Alec eating whatever food Magnus had brought. He started bringing more food as he noticed Alec always putting away some for later. Every time Magnus had tried to get closer to the catboy, he would start moving his tail restlessly and throw Magnus a glare. After Alec had eaten, he would always disappear into the forest swiftly as a cat. The only information Magnus had gathered about Alec was that he was 20 years old and seemed to love Chairman meow. Magnus had found that he wanted to return every day, he wanted to see Alec and he wanted to protect the catboy. He was fascinated by the gentleness Alec showed when whispering words to the chairman and then smiling when the cat would start to purr. Magnus noticed how Alec’s ears and tail would stand up when he seemed happy and start twitching and going back and forth when he seemed stressed. As Alec didn’t like to talk or open up much, Magnus often rambled on about adventures he’d been on in his lifetime. Alec would pretend not to listen, but Magnus could see his ears twitching in interest and a ghost of a smile on his face when Magnus would tell him something funny. Magnus looked at Alec as he plopped some fried noodles into his mouth. His eyes widened, and he let out a small moan, making Magnus squirm in his seat.

“This is amazing” Alec said, looking at the noodles in wonder. He ate a few more bites of them, saving the rest. Magnus furrowed his brows.

“You know…We can meet more often so you don’t have to save so much food for later” Magnus said casually. Alec stopped eating, looking over at Magnus nervously. He then quickly got up and gathered the food in his arms, dropping some in his hurry.

“Alexander? I’m sorry if I overstepped” Magnus said worriedly. Alec’s ears were twitching nervously and his eyes were darting back and forth. 

“I have to go” he whispered, running into the forest. 

****

“And he just ran off?” Catarina asked, as Magnus told his friends what had happened. 

“I feel like I’m not getting anywhere with him. I’m just bringing him food” Magnus said with a groan, sitting down on his couch.

“We can’t wait much longer. The word about the boy is spreading fast and I wouldn’t be surprised if Sebastian already knows about him” Raphael said, pacing back and forth. 

“Raphael is right. If you can’t get him to come with you…we’ll need to come up with another way to get him here” Ragnor mumbled as he was reading a book at the same time.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Clary asked in confusion. 

“Catnip?” Simon added with a laugh, making Magnus send him an unimpressed glare.

“Drugs” Ragnor answered with a shrug.

“WHAT?”

“Excuse me?”

“Absolutely not!”

Catarina, Clary and Magnus said all at once, making Ragnor look up from his book with his eyebrows raised. 

“The longer he’s out on his own, the more danger he’s in”

“I will not drug him. That would destroy any trust that may have developed between us over the last few days” Magnus protested. 

“Fine. Do whatever you want…” Ragnor said, slamming his book shut and opened a portal. 

“Just don’t get too attached old friend” he added before he disappeared through the portal. 

“Can I meet the catboy?” Simon suddenly said hopefully. 

“Not a chance Sherlock. Now get out, I need to sleep” 

Magnus said good night to all of them before he collapsed onto his bed. 

****

The next day, Magnus was a bit earlier than usual by the oak tree. He was just about to sit down when something moved inside the tree. Magnus startled and glanced up, but couldn’t see anything.

“Alexander?” 

Magnus heard a ‘thud’ sound behind him and turned around quickly. 

“Seriously? He let’s you call him ‘Alexander’?” 

Magnus was so in shock that he couldn’t get any words out. In front of him stood a beautiful young woman with long dark hair and brown eyes. Her lips were dark red, and she was looking at Magnus in amusement. Magnus noticed the long black tail that was curled at the end and the black ears, standing up on her head. One of her ears had the tip of it missing. 

“Cat got your tongue?” she teased with a giggle. Magnus blinked twice before he cleared his throat. 

“No, I’m just in shock. I didn’t expect to find even one catfolk and here I am, seeing the second one in under two weeks” 

The girl laughed, moving closer to Magnus. She moved her tail so that it stroked Magnus cheek. 

“I can see why my brother likes you” 

Magnus mouth dropped open, but he didn’t have time to answer as the girl was suddenly shoved backwards and Magnus was being pressed against the tree. Alec was glaring, holding his hand on Magnus chest to hold him there. Magnus put his hands up in surrender. 

“Now I understand why you saved all that food” Magnus whispered, trying to lighten the mood.

“Oh, relax big brother” the girl said from behind Alec, trying to drag him away from Magnus. Alec let go of Magnus and took the girl by the arm to move her further away. Magnus stayed by the tree, looking at the siblings whisper at each other quietly. Alec looked furious while the girl was rolling her eyes constantly.

“I know you’re trying to protect me Alec, but I can take care of myself!” the girl hissed, yanking her arm out of her brothers grip. Alec was about to protest, but the girl was already making her way towards Magnus. 

“I’m sorry about that! My brother can be a tiny bit over protective. My name is Izzy, nice to finally meet you Magnus! I’ve heard a lot about you” the girl said with a wink. Magnus looked over at Alec who was blushing slightly, looking out of place. 

“Only good things I hope” Magnus said with a smirk. 

“I like you! And I love your outfit” 

“How are you two related? Alexander never compliments my outfits” Magnus asked jokingly. Izzy looked over at her brother fondly.

“He’s a big teddy bear inside” 

Magnus also looked over at Alec, making him blush even more. He then moved to the food basket, mumbling something about irritating sisters under his breath. 

“I knew it. He only hangs out with me for the food” Magnus said dramatically, making Izzy laugh. 

“Yes. I’ve been playing you all this time” Alec said, clearly satisfied with himself. Magnus mouth fell open.

“Did Alexander just make a joke?” 

Alec threw a cinnamon roll at Magnus, who ducked. Izzy was looking from one to the other with a knowing look. Before anyone could say anything else, voices could be heard, closing in on their location. Alec’s ears snapped up as he quickly stood up to stand by his sister protectively. 

“We need to go” Alec said, looking in every direction with wide eyes. 

“Where? They’re coming from every direction!” Izzy panicked. Magnus looked at the both of them. Alec took hold of his sisters hand as they were both shaking. It was now or never. He opened a portal and stepped closer to the siblings. 

“Do you trust me?” Magnus asked, looking them in the eyes. Izzy moved forward, only to be yanked back by Alec. 

“I…I don’t…” he stammered as the voices grew louder. 

“Alexander look at me,” Magnus pleaded, holding out his hand.

“Please. Trust me”

Alec looked from Magnus hand to his sister to the surrounding forest where the voices were now so close, that they would be out on the field any second now. Izzy nodded her head. Alec looked at Magnus intently. 

“STOP THEM!” a mans voice yelled from the edge of the forest. Magnus quickly glanced over his shoulder and saw Sebastian running at them. 

“Alexander!” he pleaded, stretching out his hand towards the catboy. Alec suddenly clasped his hand tightly in Magnus’ before being dragged into the portal by the warlock.


	4. What happened?

“NO!” Sebastian yelled as Magnus dragged the siblings through the portal. He was breathing heavily, his hands forming fists. 

“Did you see that? There were two of them!” one of Sebastian’s disciples said in awe. Sebastian turned around and hit the guy straight in the face. The guy fell on the ground with a cry, blood streaming down his face. 

“What was that for!?”

“You were closest” Sebastian said with a shrug, starting to make his way out of the woods. 

“What are we going to do now boss?” another man asked. 

“We will find out where that filthy warlock is hiding them, then, we will drag one of them with us. They can choose whether to come willingly or not” 

“Do we really need them alive? Can’t we just cut some of their fur and use it to make…whatever it is you’re planning to make” 

“They need to be alive for the magic of their fur to work you idiot! Do you have any idea the power I would get, if I had a live catfolk to take fur from? Nobody would be able to stop me. I would create a potion that would give me powers even the most powerful warlock wouldn’t be able to stop” Sebastian said with an insane look in his eyes. The men following behind him looked pleased with the answer.

****

Magnus and the siblings stumbled into his loft in Brooklyn. Alec immediately removed his hand from Magnus’ and pushed himself and Izzy against a wall. He was looking around with wide, alert eyes, his tail wrapped around his legs in a scared manner. Alec was the complete opposite of his sister, who looked around Magnus loft with a curious gaze and a smile on her face. 

“You will be safe here, I promise. Nothing can come through my protective wards” Magnus explained slowly, trying to reassure the catboy. 

“Who were those people?” Alec whispered. 

“His name is Sebastian. He’s an evil brat who wants to rid the world of downworlders like me. I’m guessing the information about a catboy in town reached his ears and he wanted to get you on his side” 

“Why?” Izzy asked with a frown.

“It has been said that your fur contain magical powers, that with only one single hair, you could develop all sorts of mixtures and potions” Magnus explained, sitting down on his couch. Alec’s ears piped up in curiosity. He touched his own tail carefully.

“My fur? Really?” he asked in bewilderment. Magnus smiled and nodded. 

“How do we know that you haven’t tricked us and want to steal our fur while we sleep” Izzy stated. Magnus raised his eyebrows. Up until that moment, Izzy hadn’t questioned Magnus motives. 

“I know that it’s hard for you to trust me. But please, if I had wanted to capture you I would have done it by now. Why would I have returned to that tree, bringing Alexander food when I could have just stunned him with my magic and taken him with me the first time I saw him?” 

Izzy seemed to ponder his words before she smiled.

“I guess you’re right” she then started to wander around the living room, looking at books and potion ingredients that Magnus had. Magnus turned his attention back to Alec who was still standing by the wall, ears twitching nervously. He slowly got up from the couch and moved closer to the catboy. He was pleasantly surprised when Alec didn’t make any indication of wanting Magnus to stay away. Magnus took hold of Alec’s hand, making the catboy jump in surprise, but he didn’t pull away. 

“You’re safe. I will not hurt you or your sister. I can conjure up some food, I can find you a change of clothes or you’re free to use my shower if you want. Anything you want, okay?” Magnus said softly, before letting go of Alec’s hand. He was about to leave him alone when Alec spoke up.

“A…a shower would be nice” he said, not meeting Magnus gaze. Magnus beamed, making the corner of Alec’s mouth to twitch. 

“I’ll show you the guestroom then” Magnus gestured for Alec to follow him while Izzy had watched their exchange in fondness. 

“I do have two guestrooms, you can share with Isabelle if that makes you feel more comfortable. Here is the bathroom and the shower and the towels are in there. I’ll leave some clothes on the bed for you if you feel like changing into something else, okay?” Magnus explained, watching Alec intently. The catboy looked at the shower in awe. 

“Thank you” he said, giving Magnus a smile. 

“I got the great Alexander to smile!” Magnus teased, making the catboy blush and duck his head. When Alec shut the bathroom door, Magnus conjured up some new clothes for Alec to choose from on the bed, before leaving the room. 

****

Magnus was sitting on his couch when Isabelle sat down beside him. She too had showered and had put on new clothes that Magnus had conjured up. 

“Thank you so much for the clothes Magnus and for everything else. I don’t even remember the last time I got to enjoy something as simple as a shower” 

“That’s alright Isabelle, I’m happy to help” Magnus said kindly. He looked up at Izzy’s right ear, that was missing the tip with a frown. 

“What happened?” he asked before he could stop himself. 

“I’m sorry, you don’t have to answer that if you don’t want to” he stammered, but Izzy just laughed.

“It’s okay, it’s actually the reason why my brother is so protective of me. We used to live with our parents and our younger brother Max. We were kept safe by a warlock who glamoured us, so that we could attend school like normal kids. It worked for a while and we even got some good friends, we felt normal, like we fitted in…” Izzy looked down at her hands. “Then one day, the warlock who had helped us was killed, and our glamour disappeared. We were around mundanes so they didn’t understand what they were seeing and called us freaks. We had always been seen only by the shadow world, but as we tried to blend in with the mundanes, the warlock had removed our normal glamour. My mum was out shopping groceries at the time, so many saw her when her tail and ears reappeared. She ran all the way home, but some men had managed to follow her…Alec hadn’t made it home when a big fight between armed men and my parents broke loose. One of them had a knife and got the tip of my ear…”

“Oh Izzy…” Magnus said when she paused. He took hold of her hand and squeezed. 

“When Alec got home, our whole house was on fire. I had tried to get the others out but my dad threw me out a window to safe my life…Alec blames himself for not being there to help, but there was nothing he could have done” Izzy finished with a sad smile. Magnus felt his heart ache for the siblings, which made him want to protect them even more.

“I’m so sorry that you had to go through that”

“It’s was a long time ago now. We’ve got each other at least. We got our normal glamour working thanks to another warlock we sought out and ever since then, we’ve been running from town to town, trying to find some help…It has just been hard to trust anyone, Alec always insisted on trying to get us some food by sneaking into towns. He never let me go with him, he has a big heart and I love him so much” Izzy said with a grin, looking at the closed door to one of the guest rooms that Alec had gone into.

“Speaking of…should we check if he’s ok? He’s been in there a long time” Magnus asked in concern. Izzy threw him a look and smirked.

“Why don’t you go and see? I think I’ll head to bed” she stood up and swished her tail along Magnus cheek. When the door to the other guest room closed behind her, Magnus got up and slowly walked to Alec’s room. When he got closer, he could see that the door was slightly ajar. When he peeked inside, he had to restrain himself from cooing out loud. Alec had apparently fallen asleep after his shower. He was wearing soft sweatpants and a grey t shirt that Magnus might have purposely chosen to be quite tight fitting. Alec had his knees up to his chest and his tail wrapped around himself. He was hugging one of the pillows while snoring softly. His hair was going to be a disaster in the morning Magnus thought while looking at the still wet dark locks. Magnus was about to leave when he saw Alec shivering slightly. He had fallen asleep on top of the covers, so Magnus decided to put a blanket on him. He quietly made his way over to the cabinet where he stored some extra blankets and pulled one out. He then got closer to the bed and was about to put the blanket over the sleeping catboy. He was too busy looking at Alec’s sleeping face to really notice where he was going and so he stumbled over Alec’s old clothes that were on the floor and fell right on top of the catboy. Alec quickly woke up and swiftly twisted them around so that Magnus was pinned beneath him on the bed. He was growling quietly, ears flat on his head and tail aggressively moving back and forth. 

“I’m…I’m sorry Alexander, I was just putting a blanket on you and I tripped…” Magnus rambled, voice dying as he looked into Alec’s beautiful big eyes. Alec seemed to calm down, his grip not as firm, his ears standing up and his tail stopping to form a soft curl at the end. Magnus didn’t dare to move as Alec still pinned him down, just hovering over Magnus. 

“You were getting me a blanket?” Alec asked, his voice sounding oddly vulnerable.

“I saw that you shivered, and I thought that you were cold” Magnus whispered.

“Why are you being so kind to us?”

“Because no one deserves to have to live outside, afraid to trust anyone and forced to steal food” 

“But…why do you care?” Alec whispered, eyes studying Magnus face. Magnus felt like squirming under his gaze. 

“It’s been a long time since I cared for something or someone…and you unlocked something in me” Magnus answered truthfully. Alec blinked, not saying anything, just watching Magnus face. Alec let go of one of Magnus wrists and moved a slightly shaking hand to Magnus cheek. Magnus heart started to beat faster as Alec carefully ran a finger along Magnus cheekbone. 

“Thank you for all the food…and for saving us” Alec whispered, his voice sounding deeper than normal. Magnus just nodded, watching as Alec slowly moved the tip of his tail towards Magnus face. Izzy had touched Magnus face with her tail in a teasing manner, but when Alec slowly stroked the soft fur of his tail along Magnus cheek, Magnus couldn’t help but shiver. Their moment was broken abruptly when the doorbell rang inside the loft loudly. Alec’s eyes widened as he scrambled up from the bed. 

“It’s okay, just stay here and I’ll take care of it, okay?” Magnus said, trying to sound reassuring. He hurried to his front door and threw the door open, ready to yell at the person who dared disrupt his moment with Alec. Before Magnus even got a word out, Simon barged into his loft. 

“Magnus! I have the most exciting news! So I was out with Clary and then…” Simon stopped when he saw the glare Magnus was throwing him. 

“Is this a bad time?” 

Magnus let out a hollow laugh.

“Why are you here Sherwin? We are not friends” 

“What do you mean we aren’t friends? I’m a wonderful friend to have!” Simon said in shock. Before Magnus could say anything, a giggle could be heard around the corner. Turning around, Magnus saw Izzy standing there, watching Simon with interest. 

“He’s cute” she said, twisting some of her hair with one finger. 

“Izzy!” Alec’s voice sounded down the hall disapprovingly. 

“Oh my…that’s…you’re…a girl?” Simon stammered, looking at Izzy in wonder. Izzy smirked and took a step closer to Simon. 

“My name is Isabelle” she said while biting her lip. Magnus rolled his eyes and saw Alec appearing behind the corner.

“Who is he?” he asked sharply, making Simon jump in surprise.

“Two? There’s two?” he asked in shock. 

“It’s late. Sheldon go home. I’ll be in contact with you later, please” Magnus said, trying to keep his cool. Simon seemed to notice the tension and nodded, throwing Izzy a last glance. 

“He was really cute” Izzy giggled.

“Absolutely not” Alec said, pointing a finger at his sister who stuck out her tongue in response. She made her way back to her room but not before she stopped and looked over her shoulder.

“I don’t say anything about you and Magnus” she said with a smirk and laughed all the way down the hall. Alec blushed a deep shade of red before stammering a good night, leaving an amused Magnus behind.


	5. Alec is confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating this story. I've tried to write the next chapter many times but I really don't know where I want to go with this story :o

The next morning, Magnus woke up to the sound of soft snoring. When he opened his eyes, Alec was sleeping in his bed right next to him. Magnus rubbed his eyes in disbelief, looking at the sleeping catboy with wide eyes. He was afraid to move, as not to wake Alec. He was sleeping on top of the covers, curled up in a ball with his tail wrapped around himself, as if he was trying to be as small as possible. He had clearly left enough room between himself and Magnus as not to touch even accidentally. This was the most relaxed Magnus had seen the catboy, his face was soft and he looked young without the characteristic frown lines that seemed to constantly take over that pretty face. His lips were slightly apart as he was breathing deeply, his bottom lip was slightly fuller than the top one Magnus noted. They were also so plump and soft looking, in the shade of pink which made them stand out against his pale skin. Magnus was afraid of how attached he already felt to Alec, so he decided to get up and go and conjure up some coffee. When Magnus neared the kitchen, he froze as he heard two voices. He wasted no time as he conjured up his magic to protect Isabelle whose voice he could hear. He stopped in his tracks when he took in the scene in front of him. 

“Is...is Magnus...even here" Simon stammered as Izzy stepped closer to him with a wide smile. Simon’s face was red as a tomato and he kept looking up at the ceiling as Izzy was only wearing a red top over her lace black underwear. 

“Simon...right?” Izzy asked, checking Simon out from head to toe. 

“Simon, Yes! My name...that’s Simon....I MEAN...Yes my name is Simon” 

Izzy stepped even closer to poor blushing Simon who was now trapped by the kitchen counter. 

“You’re cute" Izzy said simply. Simon’s head snapped down to look at Izzy. His gaze slipped downwards, making him let out an embarrassing sound (according to Magnus). 

“Don’t you think I’m beautiful?” Izzy asked, her voice sounding oddly insecure. Simon looked at her again like she was crazy. Izzy seemed to take the silence in the wrong way as she took a step back and wrapped her arms around her body, her ears flattening on her head. 

“You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen" Simon said, his voice sounding confident for the first time. Izzy’s ears snapped up as she looked at Simon with wide eyes. Magnus was just about to enter the kitchen before Simon and Izzy could start making out, but he was pushed out of the way by Alec who dragged Izzy away from Simon. Magnus rolled his eyes at the catboys antics. 

“Where are your clothes?” Alec whispered to his sister, hiding her with his body. 

“Oh my god, Alec. You really need to relax!” 

“Was there something that you needed Simon?” Magnus asked in a bored tone, conjuring up some coffee and breakfast. Simon looked after Izzy dreamingly as she walked back to her room. Magnus snapped his fingers in front of Simon’s face to get him to focuse.

“Pick you jaw off the floor and tell me why you’re in my house" 

Before Simon could answer, Alec had pushed him against the wall quite forcefully.

“What do you want with my sister?” he hissed. Simon put his hands up in surrender. 

“Nothing man. I want to protect her! I want to protect the both of you, please...I would never do anything to hurt either of you" 

Magnus was ready to pull Alec back but was surprised to see the catboys let Simon go by himself.

“My sister means everything to me. If you ever, and I mean EVER hurt her...I will kill you" Alec said before he grabbed a toast shyly and took a bite off it, his body language completely different that it had been a second ago. Magnus couldn’t help but feel warm inside by Alec’s actions, how he could go from mad to being shy the next second.

“What? Do I have something on my face?" Alec asked after a while as Magnus had been staring at him intently. Magnus cleared his throat and looked away.

“Nothing. Now, can you please tell me why you’re here" Magnus said again, turning towards Simon. 

“Jace and Clary got a call from the werewolves, telling them that there was a lot of demon activity down by the docks. When they got there, they found a big lab...” Simon explained, stopping to glance nervously at Alec who was looking from Simon to Magnus, tail starting to move restlessly. Izzy joined them, looking at all of them with raised eyebrows. 

“What’s going on?”

“Whatever it is Simon, you can say it in front of Alexander and Isabelle” Magnus told him. Simon looked unsure but continued anyway.

“The lab that they found had been built for trapping catpeople...there were cells that had neck chains and a whole board full with information about catpeople...they believe that it was Sebastian who was behind it, but they couldn’t be sure" 

Magnus rubbed his fingers at his temples. 

“We need to find a solution. Bring Blondie and biscuit here, so that we can form a plan. We can’t keep hiding Alec and Izzy forever, they should be able to live a normal life" 

Simon nodded, before he turned around to leave, he glanced at Izzy who was smiling at him. She stroked his cheek with her tail and giggled, making Simon stutter out a goodbye as he stumbled out of the apartment. 

“Why him Izzy?” Alec asked. 

“Because he sees me as a woman, not as a catperson” Izzy said truthfully, making Alec shut his mouth as he glanced at Magnus. 

“Jace...his name sounds familiar, but I don’t know why" Alec mumbled. 

“He’s an annoying shadowhunter whose too cocky for his own good" Magnus mumbled into his coffee mug, ignoring the tingling sensation in his belly from the infuriatingly handsome catboy. He had the most adorable case of bed head at the moment and his big hazel eyes looked so innocent and pure that Magnus had to grip his mug tighter as not to groan in frustration. Alec looked over at Magnus who quickly looked away and snapped his fingers, making all the empty dishes disappear. He then made his way back to his bedroom without so much as a backwards glance. 

****

Alec glanced at his sister in confusion, his ears twitching. 

“Go after him" Izzy said with a smirk. Alec frowned, looking down at his hands. 

“Alec, it’s ok to feel what you feel. I saw you sleep in his bed...you like him, don’t you?” 

Alec’s ears flattened on his head and his tail moved back and forth nervously. 

“I’m confused" he whispered. Izzy smiled at him kindly, putting her hand on top of her brothers. 

“Stop thinking so much, just do what makes you happy”

Alec stood up and went after Magnus to his bedroom. He stopped in his tracks when he found Magnus in his big walk in closet. He was standing there with only his silk black boxers, looking through his shirt rack. His Carmel skin made Alec’s breath hitch, why was he so effected by this warlock? 

“Magnus" he said carefully, making the other man glance at him quickly before he went deeper into the closet. Alec closed the door behind him and took a few steps closer to Magnus

“Did I do something wrong?” Alec asked nervously. 

“Why would you assume that?” Magnus said over his shoulder. 

“You’re...not looking at me" 

Magnus turned around and looked Alec in the eyes. He didn’t say anything, just stood there and stared and Alec, making the catboy feel self conscious. 

“Are...are you mad because I slept in...in your bed?” 

Magnus grabbed a dark green silk shirt from a hanger and put it on. 

“No, though I am curious as to why you did?” 

Alec blushed slightly, grabbing the end of his tail to stop it from showing his emotions so plainly. 

“You...you make me feel safe” 

Magnus stopped buttoning his shirt and looked up at Alec with wide eyes. Alec took a deep breath and ran up to Magnus, grabbing the front of his shirt and kissed him full on the mouth. Magnus let out a sound of surprise. When Magnus didn’t immediately kiss Alec back, the catboy quickly backed away, ears flat on his head and his tail down between his legs. 

“I’m...I’m sorry" he said, not looking at Magnus. What was he thinking? He needed Magnus to keep him and his sister safe, now he ruined everything. 

“Alexander" Magnus said, taking a step closer to Alec. Before they could say anything else, they heard knocking on the front door. Alec turned around and ran back to the kitchen, both to get away from Magnus and to protect his sister. His heart was beating quickly and he felt panic rising in his chest. What if Magnus threw them out? Why did he kiss him? Where would he and his sister go? Why did Magnus make him feel all of these confusing feelings?


	6. Feelings

When Magnus opened his front door, Simon was standing on the other side of it, with Jace and Clary behind him. Simon was holding a single red rose in his hands, looking so hopeful with his big bright smile and wide eyes. Jace was leaning against the wall, playing with his stele between his fingers while Clary waved at Magnus happily. Magnus signalled for them to come inside, he was still deep in his own thoughts by the kiss to actually say anything to the group. When he got to the living room, he didn’t see any sign of Izzy or Alec though.

“Sit down and wait here” Magnus said, snapping out of his own daze to go and look for the siblings. He found them in Izzy’s room, sitting on her bed, huddled together with their tails resting in their laps. 

“Everything ok?” Magnus asked, staying by the door. 

“Yes, it’s just...I know I always joke about how protective Alec is, but...That man from before? The blonde one who was chasing us? He was a shadowhunter, right? So how do we know if we can trust these two?” Izzy explained carefully, her ears twitching uncertainly. Alec didn’t say anything, he just kept staring at his hands which were resting in his lap.

“I understand your concern but trust me. I would never put any of you in danger. I trust these people, I’ve known them for a long time and if I didn’t think they could really help us, I would never have brought them here” Magnus said sincerely, making Alec slowly look up at Magnus. Izzy then stood up, taking Alec’s hand in hers and crossed the room towards Magnus.

“I trust you" she said with a smile, moving past him, into the living room with Alec behind her. Alec avoided making eye contact with Magnus as they passed, making Magnus heart ache. He would have to fix this as soon as this little meeting was over. He froze when he took in the scene in front of him in his living room. Alec and Izzy was standing frozen on the spot with their mouths slightly open and eyes wide as they were staring at Jace. Jace stood up from the couch, same expression taking over his features. 

“A-Alec? Izzy?” 

“Jace" Alec said, actually smiling slightly. Jace suddenly walked up to the catboy and enveloped him into a big hug, which Alec accepted with open arms. He did the same to Izzy who laughed happily as she wrapped her arms around Jace. 

“I-I thought you were dead" Jace whispered, voice trembling slightly. Magnus was looking at the scene in shock, not comprehending how Jace knew Alec and Izzy. 

“Wait. How do you all know each other?” Clary asked, making them all look at her. Jace smiled, sitting back down on the couch and explained how he’d met Alec and Izzy when they were younger.

 

_A five year old Jace was sitting in one of the swings that was in the play ground near the institute. He wasn’t really allowed to be there, but he loved to get away from all the training and learning of runes and the history of shadowhunters. He wanted friends in his own age. He wanted to play with the kids he saw running around the playground. The only problem was, mundanes didn’t see him, because of the glamour, which Jace found unfair as he didn’t even have runes on his skin yet._

_“Hello" a boys voice said, shocking Jace so hard that he fell off the swing._

_“Are you ok?”_

_A boy with big hazel eyes was looking down at him, while a younger girl with long brown hair was crouching down next to him._

_“You-you can see me?” Jace asked uncertainly, making the girl giggle._

_“Why wouldn’t we?” She asked, helping Jace stand up._

_“I’m Alec, this is my sister Izzy!” the raven haired boy said with a happy wave._

_“My name is Jace"_

“But how didn’t you see their ears and tail?” Simon asked with a frown.

“A warlock had casted a glamour on us, so that we could live a normal life" Alec explained, making Magnus share a glance with Isabelle, remembering the story she’d told him about what happened to their family. 

“When I heard about the fire, and I could find you anywhere...I just assumed that you were dead" Jace said sadly, as Izzy squeezed his shoulder in comfort.

“I kept looking for you for a year. You two were like my siblings when I didn’t have anyone else" 

“We had to run. After the fire, we needed to hide and the easiest way was to just leave town, making people think that we were dead...we felt so bad for not contacting you, but we didn’t know who we could trust" Alec explained, making Jace nod in understanding.

“I don’t blame you, I’m so sorry about what happened to your family" 

The three of them just looked at each other with fondness, before Magnus cleared his throat and sat up in his chair.

“I’m sorry to interrupt this family reunion...but we need to come up with a plan to stop Sebastian” 

The gang seemed to snap out of their daze, as they took their seats and turned to Magnus. Izzy sat down beside Simon, who shyly gave her the rose he was carrying. 

“You got me a flower?” Izzy whispered, making Simon nod his head while blushing. Izzy kissed his cheek and wrapped her tail around him. 

“We’ve been trying to locate Sebastian, but he’s somehow blocking the tracking” Clary said, her knee jumping up and down stressfully. 

“He also has an army of nutcases on his side, who he uses for his dirty work. If we found him, it would be impossible to get to him" Jace added.

“That’s why we need a plan" Magnus mumbled, rubbing his temples. 

“I understand that Sebastian is an immediate threat, but won’t others come after us even if we eliminate Sebastian?” Izzy asked. 

“Sebastian is like a king pin. If we make an example out of him, the others won’t dare come near either one of you" Magnus said, hoping that his words held some truth. 

“Also, we'll keep you safe!” Simon added quickly, making Izzy giggle. Before anyone could say anything else, Magnus felt something odd in his magic, specifically in his wards. He didn’t even have time to react, before a small metallic round object came flying into the living room, breaking the window. 

“GET DOWN!” Magnus yelled, recognising the object immediately. The metallic ball opened in half and started shooting small darts in every direction. Magnus kept his head down, hoping that everyone had reacted fast enough. He snapped his eyes open when he heard Izzy yell out in pain.

“IZZY!?” Alec shouted over the sound of flying darts, that were destroying a lot of Magnus stuff. Glass shattered and people were trying to talk to each other, it was complete mayhem before the thing suddenly ran out of darts. Magnus was up in a second, looking around for Izzy. He saw Jace and Clary, who had in their shadowhunter speed been able to flip over his dining table for protection. Alec had crouched down behind one of Magnus chairs, while Izzy was lying on the floor by the couch with a dart stuck in her thigh. 

“IZZY!” Simon yelled desperately, scrambling on his knees to get to Izzy.

“Why did you do that!?” he asked, tears forming behind his glasses.

“WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?” Alec asked in anger, as he ran to his sister.

“We didn’t get up in time, so she pushed me behind the couch...” Simon said weakly, taking one of Izzy’s hands in his. Izzy whimpered, making Magnus snap into action. 

“MOVE!” he yelled, pushing the men away as he removed the small dart from Izzy. He then ripped a hole in her tights, to inspect the wound. As Magnus had guessed, she’d been hit with a dart that contained a dangerous poison that would kill her in five minutes. Magnus didn’t waste any time, as he summoned his magic and started pulling the poison out of her. Izzy squeezed her eyes shut tightly, making tears stream down her face. Simon and Alec kept their distance, not being able to help in any way. Magnus closed his eyes, feeling his hand start to shake as the healing spell to take out this kind of poison was really energy consuming. 

“What-What is he doing?” Alec asked sadly, looking at the others for help with wet eyes. 

“He’s taking the poison out of her...” Clary said weakly. Alec could sense that there was something else behind her tone.

“And?”

“It's going to take a lot of energy...” Jace explained, making Alec inhale a shaky breath. Magnus started to feel like he was passing out, but he forced himself to continue, for Izzy. When he felt the last of the poison leave her body, he stopped and fell to the floor.

“Magnus!?” the others yelled in shock. 

“Healed...” Magnus mumbled, sweat running down his face and his breathing shallow. Simon picked up Izzy from the floor, taking her to her bedroom while Jace helped Alec escort Magnus to his bed. Magnus collapsed on the bed, his breathing still not normal and his face so pale. Alec felt a tear escape his eye, his ears flat on his head and tail hanging straight down. 

“Hey, Magnus is tough. He'll be as good as new after some rest, ok?” Jace whispered, clapping Alec on the back.

“I'll go and check on Izzy, ok?” 

Alec nodded, still standing by Magnus bed, feeling so helpless. He watched Magnus chest rise and fall, as if he was afraid he might stop breathing. He went to check on his sister, who was sleeping soundly next to Simon. Jace and Clary decided to sleep in the other quest room for the night, for extra protection. Alec slowly made his way back to Magnus room, closing the door behind him. He slipped onto the bed carefully, still watching Magnus intently. He wiped Magnus hair behind his ears and laid his head on his chest, so that he could hear his heartbeat. He felt so many emotions in that moment. He knew that he would always trust Magnus with his life. He felt the urge to protect Magnus. He felt love. That’s what made Alec slowly start to purr quietly, as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arm and tail around Magnus, to protect him from the world.


	7. The power of the purr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feels like I'm just rambling at this point. No idea where to go with this but here's a new chapter anyway.

Magnus slowly started to regain consciousness, feeling an odd mixture of complete content and happiness. He wondered how long he'd been out, as using that amount of magic often left him in a sort of coma for days. He slowly opened his eyes as he felt something tickling him under the chin and a weight on his chest. He glanced down, only to see Alec fast asleep, with his head on Magnus chest and ears tickling Magnus chin. He frowned as he saw light seeping into the room. He carefully stretched his hands out to grab his phone and gasped in shock when he saw that it was only the next morning. How was that possible? He had lost so much magic that he should be out for at least three days more. That’s when he heard it. A quiet sound that you had to really concentrate on if you wanted to hear it. Alec was purring. Magnus remembered reading about it, catpeople purred rarely. The only time it had been documented was when the catpeople felt a strong emotion, like love or a strong sense of trust. Magnus felt a strong range of emotions run through him, thinking that Alec trusted Magnus so wholeheartedly. He slowly moved his hand to Alec’s hair, untangling some knots that had formed there. Alec reacted by snuggling closer to Magnus and mumbling something unintelligent, making Magnus want to coo. When Magnus had untangled Alec’s hair his fingers moved closer to his black ears. He didn’t know if Alec wanted him to actually touch them, so he just scratched the hair where they started. He stopped his actions quickly when Alec groaned in his sleep from the feeling. Alec’s eyes slowly blinked open, which Magnus thought was too adorable for this world. Magnus continued to massage Alec’s scalp, making Alec hum in content.

“Magnus?” Alec rasped out, voice deep from just waking up. 

“Alexander" Magnus whispered back, making Alec sit up quickly to look at Magnus, who already missed the warmth of Alec’s body. 

“You’re ok" 

“I’m ok" Magnus whispered, just lying there, staring at Alec. 

“Magnus...I can’t thank you enough for what you did you Izzy. You didn’t have to put yourself in danger like that” Alec whispered, fiddling with his shirt in a nervous manner. 

“I told you. I will do anything to protect you both" 

“Yes. But that doesn’t mean that you have to die for us" Alec argued with a frown. Magnus sat up on his bed, again surprised by the lack of sore muscles. 

“Alexander...” 

“I’m sorry that I kissed you” Alec interrupted, blushing by his own words. Magnus moved his hands to Alec’s cheeks, tilting his head up to meet Magnus eyes.

“I’m not sorry that you kissed me. It’s me who should be apologising, I was acting childishly, because I started to have feelings for you and I’m...I was afraid that one day...you’d leave me and I...I don’t know if I could live through another heartbreak" Magnus explained sadly. Alec moved his hands to Magnus neck, smiling widely.

“Magnus. I will never leave you, I want to be with you...If you’ll have me" 

Magnus closed the space between them, kissing Alec hard. They were both smiling so much that it was hard to actually kiss properly. Magnus laid back down, pulling Alec with him to hover on top of him. 

“Wait. Are you sure you’re alright? Shouldn’t you rest some more?” Alec said with a concerned frown, interrupting their kissing. 

“I’m fine...because of you" 

“What do you mean?”

“Your purr, Alexander. It heals and alters emotions in the area...” Magnus informed, stroking Alec’s cheek tenderly. 

“Oh...I don’t even notice when I do it...it hasn’t happened often" Alec mumbled. Magnus hummed, slipping his hands back to Alec’s hair, massaging his scalp. When his thumb scratched at the base of Alec’s ears, Alec groaned and closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. 

“Is this ok?” Magnus asked with a smirk, feeling Alec’s grip tighten on his shoulders. Alec nodded eagerly, making Magnus chuckle as he continued to scratch at the base of Alec’s ears. Alec growled and moved his head up to capture Magnus lips in a searing kiss. Magnus moaned, grabbing a handful of Alec t shirt. Alec’s hands slipped under Magnus shirt, pushing it up his chest.

“Alexander" Magnus said against Alec’s lips, taking a hold of his wrists. 

“If we don’t slow down, I don’t think I’ll be able to stop" Magnus declared, his voice deeper than usual. Alec looked down at him with wide eyes, his pupils blown and ears twitching slightly.

“What...What if I don’t want to stop...I mean...I don’t mean...all the way...just" Alec stammered, blushing deeply at his own words. Magnus hummed, moving his lips to Alec’s ear.

“Oh I think I can come up with something" 

Alec groaned, continuing to push Magnus shirt off, only succeeding when Magnus sat up to help him. Magnus tugged Alec’s shirt off too, spreading his legs so that Alec fell between them. Alec pushed Magnus back down, kissing his chin, neck and collarbone. Magnus moved his hand down Alec’s back, humming in contend as Alec kept kissing his neck. He slipped his fingers into Alec’s pants, feeling soft fur from his tail. If Alec’s ears were sensitive, how was his tail? Magnus wondered, scratching at the base of Alec’s tail carefully. The reaction was immediate and so much better than Magnus could have imagined. Alec moaned loudly, pulling at Magnus hair and rolling his hips against Magnus. His face was red and his eyes wore a confused expression as he looked up from Magnus neck.

“Sensitive?” Magnus teased, continuing to scratch at the base of Alec’s tail. Alec’s eyes rolled back, his mouth hanging open and his grip on Magnus hair started to get a little too tight. Magnus also felt how turned on Alec really was by the obvious hard on that was rubbing against his thigh. Magnus couldn’t help but feel just as aroused by just looking at Alec. 

“You’re so beautiful" Magnus whispered against Alec’s lips, who answered with a whine as Magnus kept assaulting his tail. He kept scratching, changing the speed of the scratches. Alec was completely gone, head in Magnus neck as he kept panting, groaning and moaning. Magnus sat up with Alec in his lap, keeping his hand by Alec’s tail, while the other lifted Alec head to look at him. He kissed Alec on the lips and bucked his hips up, making their hard dicks rub together. 

“Magnus...” Alec panted, making Magnus growl with pleasure. 

“You’re so sexy" Magnus whispered, biting Alec’s shoulder as he felt himself grow closer to orgasm. Alec shook as pleasure took over his body, and looking at Alec mid orgasm, made Magnus cum too. They fell back on top of each other, both breathing deeply. 

“Alec how's...” Izzy walked into their room, stopping mid sentence as a huge grin speed on her face. Alec yelped and jumped out of the bed, to hide on the floor, while Magnus groaned loudly. 

“I can see that Magnus is fine, carry on" Izzy said with a laugh and a wink, closing the door behind her. 

“Oh my god" Alec groaned, burying his red face in his hands. Magnus couldn't help but laugh. 

****

Alec walked into the kitchen after a shower, finding Izzy and Jace sitting by the table. Izzy looked up when she heard him enter and giggled.

“Did you have fun?” 

“Shut up" Alec mumbled, cheeks growing hot as he grabbed a glass of water and sat down next to Jace. 

“You guys are so cute together" Jace teased, making Alec hide his face in his hands. 

“Ok. But Alec in all seriousness, you really like him, don’t you?” Izzy asked softly, Alec nodded, smiling dumbly. 

“You’re so smitten" Jace chuckled.

“You purred last night" Izzy stated with a smirk, making Alec look at her with wide eyes.

“Ho-how did you know?”

“Oh please, everyone woke up all happy and calm, feeling better than ever. That’s the effect that our purring makes" 

“Right" Alec mumbled nervously. 

“So how does that work?” Jace asked with interest. 

“When we feel really strong emotions for someone, like positive feelings, we can start to purr. It’s kind of how we show that person that we trust them or love them” Izzy explained, making Jace whistle.

“That’s cool. I had such a hard time believing that catpeople were even real. Guess my surprise when my childhood best friends turn up and have ears and a tail"  
The three of them continued to talk, catching up on all the lost time.

****

Magnus stepped out of his bedroom with a stupid grin on his face. He was about to go into the kitchen, before he heard whispers coming from the hallway that led to the spare rooms. 

“We should show this to Magnus!” Simon whispered, voice laced with panic. 

“Show me what?” Magnus said calmly, making Clary who had her back to him jump with fright. 

“Jesus!” 

“No biscuit, just Magnus" 

“We were cleaning up in the living room, when Clary picked up the little metal thing and noticed that the top opened up! When she opened it...” 

“Would your version have been shorter" Magnus joked, looking at Clary. 

“Magnus! This is serious" Simon hissed, shoving a piece of paper into Magnus hand. 

_Bring the cat people to the docks, there’s a boat called ‘Poseidon’. If they aren’t there by midnight, people start dying._

Magnus frowned, and looked at the photos that were attached to the paper. He gasped when he saw pictures of four bombs, around the city. 

“Fuck" Magnus whispered, his brain going into overdrive already trying to come up with a solution. 

“Hey you guys want...” Alec came up behind them, stopping in his tracks as Magnus quickly hid the paper behind his back. 

“Everything ok?” Alec asked suspiciously, looking at the three of them. 

“Yes!” Clary said, a little too loudly, making Magnus roll his eyes. 

“Coffee?” Magnus added calmly, making Alec nod.

“Yes. I was about to ask you if you wanted coffee” 

“You guys go ahead, I’m just going to run to my room real quick" Magnus said, half running back to his bedroom. He took the paper and the pictures and put them in a drawer. What he didn’t know, was that Alec had followed him, and peeped through the open bedroom door, seeing him hide the paper.


	8. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have an instagram account where I post pictures of books that I read and write what I thought of them. If someone here is a reader and would like to discuss books, follow: booktalkwithjen. :)
> 
> Still not sure where this story will go, I'm so confused XD

Magnus didn’t want to lie to Alec, or Izzy for that matter. He felt restless and stressed as the group sat around the table to come up with a plan on how to stop Sebastian. He noticed how uncomfortable Simon was, not liking keeping secrets from Izzy either. He was squirming in his seat and his eyes were darting back and forth between Magnus and Clary. Magnus glared at Simon in warning and kicked him under the table. He knew that if he showed the threat to Alec, he would do anything to protect Izzy, even if it meant giving himself up. Magnus knew he was being selfish, but he didn’t want to lose Alec, and he knew he could come up with a better solution if he only had more time. 

***

A while later, Alec excused himself to go to the bathroom, leaving the others to plan what they were going to do about Sebastian. Before he could reach the bathroom though, he looked around nervously, before he sneaked into Magnus room. He creeped up to the desk and was about to open the drawer before he stopped, feeling guilty for going behind Magnus back. He swiped with his tail restlessly and his ears flattened as he frowned. Why would Magnus hide something from him? Alec took a deep breath and opened the drawer. He carefully took out the paper that sat there, opening it up with shaking fingers. He gasped when he read the text, looking at the pictures in horror. He felt his heart beat faster, shoving the paper back into the drawer quickly. Alec made his way back to the others, trying to look as normal as possible, but of course Magnus noticed his deep frown and flat ears.

“Everything ok?” he whispered, taking a hold of Alec’s hand. Alec smiled in reassurance, kissing the back of Magnus hand. 

“I’m fine”

Alec really didn’t hear what the others were saying, too occupied by his own thoughts about what he’d just read. He needed to do something about the situation, counting on the others to take care of the bombs. He wasn’t stupid enough to think that Sebastian would spare innocent people even if Alec and Izzy turned themselves in. He glanced at Magnus who was talking, looking at his hands that he always used actively in conversations. His gaze moved up to Magnus face, taking in every detail. His brown eyes. His pink lips and the gotee that surrounded his mouth. Magnus truly was the most beautiful man Alec had ever seen, and he felt his chest hurt at the thought of not getting to build a future with him. 

“Magnus?” Alec whispered, making Magnus look at him.

“Yes, darling?”

“I was wondering if you could make something that would help me and Izzy sleep…I feel like none of have had a good night’s sleep in a while and I just…” Alec said nervously, fiddling with his fingers.

“Of course, I actually have some in my office. I’ll go and get it for you”

****

They had all come up with a plan where Izzy and Alec would stay at Magnus place, for safety reasons. The others would ask the help of other shadowhunters and whoever else they could get on their side. Simon would ask the vampires and Clary the werewolves. They would launch an attack on Sebastian’s hide out, finally putting an end to him. Simon was leading Izzy back to her room, holding two mugs of tea that Alec had made for all of them. They’d already drank half of it and Simon was feeling a bit odd.

“I don’t like this” Izzy said stubbornly, sitting down on her bed.

“Izzy…” Simon started but Izzy threw him a glare.

“I can help! I don’t want to just sit here while you guys put yourselves in danger for us”

“Sebastian needs to be stopped. This would have happened anyway, please…” Simon said, cupping Izzy’s face with his hands.

“I don’t want anything to happen to you…I-I kind of like you” Simon whispered, blushing a bit by his own words. Izzy smiled widely, resting her forehead against Simon’s.

“I kind of like you too” Izzy giggled, feeling her eyes start to close suddenly. 

“I feel weird…” she whispered, falling backwards on the bed, taking Simon with her. 

“Wha…?” Simon mumbled before they both fell asleep. 

****

“I’m going back to the institute to call a meeting, I don’t know how many I'll be able to convince but it’s worth a shot” Jace said to Clary as he put on his leather jacket.

“I’m going to go and see Luke. Maybe the werewolves can help us…Its hard to tell but…”  
Jace drew Clary in for a quick hug, feeling oddly dizzy.

“Be careful” Jace mumbled. As he took a step forward, he fell to the floor with a grunt.

“Jace?” Clary mumbled as she fell beside him. 

****

Alec was sitting on Magnus bed, watching Magnus gather thing that he needed. Alec glanced at the cup of tea he’d made Magnus, noticing that it was untouched. He felt bad for what he’d done, but he knew that none of them would agree to his plan. They would try to fight Sebastian and his gang instead of letting him get to Alec and Izzy. Alec would not let these people that had helped them, risk their lives for him. This way, Izzy would stay safe with the others, who would get to live happily. He wasn’t helpless, he knew how to fight and he’d taken one of Jace’s knives and hidden it in his jacket. Sebastian would not live tomorrow. Alec would go down with a fight and take Sebastian with him without risking anyone’s life. He knew there was a risk of the bombs going off, but he was going to try to prevent that too. 

“Alexander?” Magnus called, drawing Alec back from his thoughts. 

“You’re zoning out again” Magnus said in concern.

“I’m just worried” Alec whispered sadly. Magnus crossed the room and sat down on the floor in front of Alec, taking his hands in his. 

“We’ll get through this”

“I just feel so helpless” 

“No. You’ve been through enough horrible things. You deserve to be safe and happy for once” Magnus said with a soft smile, making Alec feel even more guilty. Alec hated that he couldn’t have a future with Magnus. His emotions were o strong that he felt a single tear stream down his cheek.

“Hey, hey. It’s ok” Magnus reassured, swiping away Alec’s tear with his thumb. 

“You didn’t like my tea?” Alec asked slowly, guilt eating him up from the inside. Magnus chuckled, taking a sip of his tea as Alec smiled at the scene.

“Better?” Magnus said with a smirk. Alec took Magnus face in his hands and kissed him with all he had. More tears streamed down his face but he didn’t stop kissing Magnus. 

“I’m sorry…” he said against Magnus lips. Magnus frowned, until he felt himself get dizzy. 

“Alexander?” 

Alec lifted Magnus up on the bed carefully.

“Magnus…I love you” Alec whispered, watching Magnus eyes start to close. 

“No…” Magnus mumbled, trying to hold Alec back before he fell into unconsciousness. Alec stroked Magnus cheeks tenderly, trying to savour every bit of detail he could from his face. He swiped his tail against Magnus cheek before he stood up straight and walked out from the bedroom before he could change his mind. He saw Jace and Clary lying on the floor in the hall, whispering a quick good bye to them before he ran out the door. He had taken Magnus phone to locate the docks on google maps. Alec followed the directions and started to jog in the cool night breeze. When he got there, he saw the big ship with the name Poseidon written on it. He moved carefully towards it, until a voice behind him said “Halt!”

Alec turned around slowly, only to see Sebastian smiling wickedly at him.

“Well, well, well. I figured it would be harder than this to get to you, but I guess you’re stupider than I thought” 

“I’m here. A deal is a deal, deactivate the bombs” Alec said sternly, keeping his hands up in a sign of surrender. From the corner of his eyes, he could see men with weapons at the ready, surrounding him.

“Ah. Sentiment. The weakness of people, hasn’t anyone told you not to trust anyone? Feelings are what is the downfall of the weak!” Sebastian spat, stepping closer to Alec. 

“Feelings are what makes us fight harder” Alec answered, making Sebastian let out a hallow long laugh.

“You’ve been spending too much time with Magnus Bane. His weakness has always been that he cares too much about others…You make it in this world on your own, others will turn on you the moment you have something that they want” 

“No. Friends protect you”

“Oh, is that so? Then pray tell, where are your dear friends now?” Sebastian asked calmly, looking around as if he was looking for the others.

“I came alone”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t want them to get hurt!” Alec growled. 

“And you think that I will spare them because you turned yourself in?”

“Yes”

“No. I will capture your friends one by one, and make you watch as I kill them slowly” Sebastian whispered, standing almost toe to toe with Alec now. They were glaring at each other until Sebastian was about to grab his phone. Alec guessed that he would detonate the bombs so he charged, making them both fall into the cold water of the ocean.


	9. Cold

Catarina stretched her arms above her head as she yawned widely. She had had a long work day at the hospital and she just wanted to get home and sleep for hours. She needed to stop by Magnus place first though, as he had promised to lend her a book she wanted to read. That’s why she was currently knocking on Magnus front door, without getting an answer. She was starting to get frustrated, so she decided to just walk inside, knowing that Magnus wards would let her through without a problem. When she opened the door, she froze immediately. Two shadowhunters were laying on the floor without any sign of life. She recognised Clary as she had been friends with Magnus for a while now, she assumed that the blonde one was Jace who Magnus always said was annoyong. Catarina ran to them and checked their pulse first, letting out a relieved breath as she felt the steady rhythm of a heartbeat beneath her fingers. She had been a doctor long enough to know how to wake someone up, with or without magic. She put her hand close to the shadowhunters nose as a small blue flame appeared in her palm that smelled bad. The blond shadowhunter woke up coughing and scrunching up his nose in disgust. Catarina did the same to Clary who had the same reaction.

“What the hell happened?” Jace said while still coughing as he helped Clary stand up.

“I was hoping you could tell me" Catarina answered with raised eyebrows. 

“Where are the others?” Clary asked, making the three of them run to look in the other rooms. They found Izzy and Simon in the guest room, waking them up in the same manner. They were just as confused as Jace and Clary had been.

“Magnus and Alec?” Izzy asked in concern. Catarina ran to Magnus bedroom, finding her friend lying on his bed. She quickly woke him up too. Magnus fell out of his bed, looking around in panic as he tried to talk while he was still coughing from the bad smell. 

“Magnus! Calm down, you’re going to pass out!” Catarina scolded, clapping Magnus on the back to help him get over the coughing. 

“Alec...drugged...need...save...” Magnus said between coughs, at the same time as he scrambled up from the floor and ran out to the living room, stumbling a bit over his feet.

“Magnus!”

“What’s going on?”

“Where’s Alec!?” 

“What happened!?” 

Clary, Jace, Izzy and Simon all spoke at the same time, making Magnus stop in his tracks. 

“We need to get to the docks, NOW!” Magnus answered, his coughing finally having come to a stop. 

“Oh my god...” Izzy whispered, her face showing that she understood what had happened. 

“Damn it Alec" Jace mumbled, rubbing his face in his hands. 

“What is going on!?” Catarina asked as she saw the looms of horror around the room. 

“No time to explain! Cat, I need you to send help to the docks, look for a ship called Poseidon! Sebastian will be there with his men and we're going down there right now. Anyone you can get to help out, do it" Magnus rambled, already creating a portal. The group jumped through the portal without so much as a plan. 

****

Alec was kicking with full force, trying desperately to reach the surface. His muscles were sore. The cold water made his body start to cramp. His lungs were screaming for air. It felt like he didn't even know what was up or down anymore. Why had he never taken the time to learn how to swim? He thought as the darkness around him felt like it was swallowing him whole. 

****

“Spread out! It’s the fastest way to find Alec" Magnus whispered as the group came up behind a big container. He didn’t wait for the others to answer before he ran towards the dark water. He stopped as he saw a group of people standing by the ledge that dropped into the ocean. They were all talking frantically looking down into the water. Magnus felt his heart sink. Was Alec in the water? The water must be freezing cold, and even if Alec could swim, Sebastian’s men would be waiting. Jace and Clary suddenly appeared for behind another container, having their weapons drawn as they approached the group of people. Magnus felt his glamour drop as he summoned his magic. It felt stronger that ever as his emotions were so strong in that moment. Together, they took care of the group without much effort. Izzy and Simon appeared as Magnus ran to look down into the water. He saw Sebastian struggle to climb up a ladder, a knife stuck in his shoulder. Magnus dragged him up by the collar, lifting him up into the air.

“Where is Alec?” he hissed. Sebastian laughed coldly, which soon turned into screams of pain as Izzy twisted the knife in his shoulder.

“WHERE IS MY BROTHER!?” 

“He’s dead" Sebastian spat, glancing down at the water. Magnus threw him on the ground, Jace and Clary keeping him in place. Magnus then turned to the water and tried to concentrate on Alec. He closed his eyes. He saw Alec’s smile. His big hazel eyes. His blush when Magnus would flirt with him. His innocent demeanour. The look of pleasure. The feeling of Alec’s fur against his cheek. That’s when Magnus felt him. His hands were shaking as Alec’s limp pale body appeared from the water. He put him carefully down on the ground. He felt a bit weak but he pushed the feeling away as he fell on his knees by Alec’s pale body. 

“Alec, oh my god. Is he...?” Izzy panicked. Magnus tuned the others out as he tilted Alec’s head back, pinching his nose to blow air into his lungs. He put his hands over Alec’s chest and started pumping. 

“Come on baby" he whispered, feeling his own heart beating frantically. When he blew air into Alec's lungs the second time, Alec started coughing up sea water. All of them let out breaths of relief. Izzy threw herself at Alec, enveloping him into a tight hug. Alec was shaking like a leaf, his skin still awfully pale and his lips an alarming shade of purple. 

“I-Izz-y" Alec said, his teeth chattering. 

“I’m so, so mad at you" Izzy whispered through tears, taking a hold of her brothers hands to try and warm them up. Jace took off Alec’s wet jacket to replace it with his own. Magnus put his hand on Alec’s cheek, using his magic to try and warm his body. Alec looked into Magnus eyes, biting his bottom lip nervously. None of them said anything as the colour slowly started to return to Alec’s cheeks. 

“Guys...” Simon suddenly said, looking towards the containers. They were surrounded by a group of people, all dressed in black. 

“Let our boss go and we won’t kill you" one guy yelled. Sebastian smirked wickedly, Clary still holding him in place. 

“This has been fun, but I think we all know that you don’t stand a chance against my men. Your warlock is looking weak already" Sebastian laughed. Magnus and Alec got up from the ground. They all looked at each other, coming to an understanding without having to use any words. Jace and Clary grabbed their weapons and Magnus raised his hands. 

“We may not win. But we won’t go out without a fight" Magnus yelled, making the group of people draw their weapons too. 

“Wrong choice" Sebastian sneered just as a lot of portals appeared around the place. Magnus saw Cat, Ragnor and many other warlock that he recognised. Werewolves were howling up on the containers, vampires appeared left and right, shadowhunters jumped out of the portals and even seelies seemed to lurk in the shadows. 

“There’s no need for a fight" Catarina said calmly. Sebastian's men seemed uncertain, they were now outnumbered, without any way to escape.

“WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR YOU COWARDS!?” Sebastian screamed, watching his men drop their weapons in surrender. Sebastian was dragged up to his feet by shadowhunters who dragged him towards a portal. 

“THIS IS NOT OVER!” he screamed before he disappeared through the portal. His men were escorted through different portals too, everyone to be trailed for treason. Magnus drew Alec into a hug, sending more warmth into his body.

“You don’t need to use more magic on me" Alec whispered, still shaking slightly. 

“Shut up. I’m really mad at you” Magnus mumbled, hugging Alec even more tightly. Alec buried his nose into Magnus neck, inhaling his scent. They stood there, ignoring everyone around them. 

“Oh and I love you too" Magnus whispered, making Alec laugh against his neck softly.


End file.
